


影山&夏小剧场

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 影山和夏的第一次独处
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	影山&夏小剧场

影山第一次和夏独处是在高中的某个周末，原本他在和日向兄妹打UNO（虽然他刚刚才知道规则），谁知道日向阿姨一通电话打过来让大日向给隔了一座山的亲戚送橘子，留下影山和小日向看家。  
看了看手里的牌和夏一脸期待的眼神，影山决定用自己唯一擅长的来转移小孩的注意力，毕竟他再下就输了，“你会打排球吗？”  
“会！”夏跃跃欲试，差点就没跳过桌子扑到影山身上了，影山有些庆幸地想：还好这是日向的妹妹，和她哥哥一样好哄。  
“你是哥哥的队友吧。”夏接过球抛向了影山。  
“是的。”影山弯腰接住球反手抛了回去。  
“我经常听哥哥讲你们。”  
“喔。”  
“哥哥说你好讨厌，总是凶着脸对他，”夏吐吐舌头说。  
影山脸一下就红了，咂嘴说，“谁叫他总是接不住球，发球也不行，好几次都砸我头上了。”  
“哥哥有在好好练习的啦。”夏笑了，“你很厉害吗？哥哥总说他一定一定会超过你。”  
影山点点头，“好的，我会等着的。”他歪着头想了想，“我被选上国青了，比日向……呃，比你哥哥厉害。”  
“好吧，虽然不知道那是啥但肯定很不一样。”夏像个小大人一样严肃地点点头，“哥哥一定会超过你的！”  
“嗯，我也不会在原地等他的。”  
“呀！”夏小小声惊呼，影山皱着眉头抱着球跑了过去，问道：“怎么了吗？受伤了吗？”  
夏指着松掉的右边头发说：“没受伤，不过哥哥给我绑的头发松了。”她扯扯影山的袖子问：“飞雄哥哥能帮我扎一下吗？”  
影山愣了一下，“这个我不会。”  
夏小小的手抓住影山的手腕，把发圈套了进去，笑着说：“很简单的！哥哥一下就学会了！对飞雄哥哥来说肯定也很容易啦！”  
“唔，好吧。”影山看着夏把他拉到门廊，让他坐下，接着背对着自己坐了下来。  
“你先把我散的头发抓起来。”影山小心翼翼握住散开了的头发，软软的，卷卷的，和她哥哥的一样。  
“然后用发圈扎起来就可以啦！”  
这句话听得影山满头问号，他宁愿去写英语作业也不要帮小女孩绑头发！但是想想日向会，他怎么可以输！影山只好苦着脸回忆他姐姐之前是怎么弄的，好像用发圈之前还用手指梳了一下……？他一手圈住头发，一手像梳子一样把手指往头发里伸了进去，然后向发尾滑去，好的，头发散了。  
“你要用手一直抓住头发，另一只手就像梳子一样，就像这样，”他一步步跟着夏手上的动作来，散了好几次后终于抓住了诀窍，屏住呼吸飞快把橡皮筋套了上去的影山松了口气。他宁愿跟日向比赛跑几个公里都不要再帮他妹妹扎头发了！太麻烦了！还好他这次没有输！  
“谢谢飞雄哥哥！”像是个感谢，夏搂住影山的脖子亲了下他的脸颊，从没有过这个待遇的影山红着脸僵在原地，日向回来了还没缓过来。  
“喂喂！笨蛋山你还好吗？”日向踢了踢影山小腿问道，他回来的时候就看到他妹妹在院子里自己扔球玩，而他的搭档直愣愣地坐在走廊，也不知道在闭目养神还是发呆。  
“哥哥！”  
“好好。”日向弯腰接住扑过来的夏，顺势转了几个圈，引得夏激动地尖叫，“夏有没有乖乖的呀？”  
“我好乖的！刚刚头发散了，让飞翔哥哥给我又扎了一个！”夏像个八爪鱼一样缠在日向身上，叽叽喳喳的。  
“影山会扎头发？”日向问。  
“不会！我教会他了！就像之前教会哥哥一样！”  
“喔。”日向点点头，看影山还没反应又摇了摇他的肩膀，“喂喂！起来吃草莓啦！”  
影山像是终于醒了，一脸茫然地跟着日向兄妹走了出去。


End file.
